Angel Citadel
by Animepolarbear
Summary: This is essentially about an Angel Princess named Reane who is the most beautiful Princess in the Angel Citadel, she wants freedom, but she soon finds that freedom will also come at a price one which threatens the existence of both Angels and Demons. This is my First Try at anything like this so apologies if its bad :)


_The Angel citadel; is a grand impenetrable fortress like castle that is set way up in the heavens. This is the dwelling of Princess Reane. Unfortunately for Reane, she is the most beautiful Angel Princess in existence, with her long flowing Blonde Hair and sparkling green eyes; that complement her pure white skin perfectly. This beauty means that everyone in the Kingdom including the common angels are fiercely protective of her, and Reane was getting bored, she couldn't go anywhere without at least six bodyguards and personal assistants. She longed freedom and privacy. As well as this, she was expected to act like a princess and be courteous to everyone that came her way, even if they despised her. She sighed; feeling frustrated as she changed into her ceremonial gown; it was a dress of pure white adorned with sparkling diamonds around the waist. Accompanying this was a tiara set with emerald gemstones; she had to admit the dresses that people picked out for her were pretty nice. Her thoughts were interrupted by a sharp rap at the door. "Come in" said Reane. Her face dropping from a polite smile to a look of annoyance as a tall, thin, handsome angel with long brown hair and sparkling black eyes entered. He was dressed in an elegant gold waistcoat with a white tie and trousers. "Ah good I'm glad that you have changed into your ceremonial outfit, it looks perfect on you as always, I trust I need not remind you of what today is?" said the man looking at Reane quizzically. Reane frowned slightly as she tried to remember what the occasion was, she had been attending to so many ceremonies lately that she had clean forgotten what todays was. Blushing she looked at the man guiltily "I apologise brother, I have been so busy lately that I have forgotten today". He looked at her gently and walked up to her, "I understand Reane" he said stroking a loose strand of hair back into place "Raine" started Reane but he silenced her with a finger to her lips and smiled at her sadly. Kissing her lightly on the forehead. "Well anyway, today is the one thousandth anniversary of the Angel victory over the Demon Army, it's a very special occasion; and almost everyone in the Kingdom will turn up here at the Castle. As Princess you are expected to open up the market that has been set up here. At the stalls will be several pieces of artwork painted especially for this occasion, food, drink, pretty much anything that you can imagine and it is your responsibility as princess to look at these stalls and to speak to those that are there." Said Raine his voice informative "however don't forget to have fun as well" he said a dazzling white smile appearing on his lips. Reane smiled in response and hugged her brother. Raine blushed slightly and held her gently. He was about to say something else when a bell rang, summoning them to the ceremony. Raine reluctantly let her go and mumbled words of annoyance under his breath._

_Reane and Raine made their way through the way the winding corridors of the castle, and finally appeared before a set of huge doors adorned with precious gems. Raine hooked his arm through Reane's and escorted her through to the market, where thousands of angels had gathered, for the opening. The outer walls of the castle were relatively small so only a select few angels could grace themselves with Princess Reane's presence. Reane smiled a glittering white smile at them and positioned herself on the ceremonial pedestal; it was something that she had stood on many times before, however it held a specific air of importance today. Reane snuck a quick glance at Raine who smiled and nodded. Taking a deep breath Reane began to say a few words. "My fellow Angels, today is a momentous occasion, I sincerely hope that today is a day that you enjoy and feel relaxed at, please feel free to come and talk to me at any time, as your princess it is my duty to inform you and to talk to you about anything you should desire within reason of course." Said Reane; causing a ripple of laughter to flow through the crowd. Reane smiled sweetly at them and added "I now officially declare this wonderful Market open for business, please enjoy yourselves everyone" the crowd cheered and began to steadily disperse into the Market. Which as Raine had said was full of multi-coloured stalls, each with a different selling point. Reane was particularly interested in the Angel Jewellery, she looked longingly at a red heart necklace that was said to glow when in the presence of the one that you were destined to be with. She was about to turn away when a hand shot forward, grabbed the necklace and fastened it around her neck. Reane blushed and turned to look at the person who had fastened the necklace around her neck. To her surprise it was a complete stranger. He wasn't an angel, he didn't have pure white wings attached to his body but he was handsome none the less. He had a thin, but muscular build, jet black hair and sparkling purple eyes, in addition he wore long black trousers, black leather boots and was smiling sweetly at her with his perfectly white smile. "th-thanks" said Reane Bashfully, the boy who stood in front of her, laughed and planted a soft kiss on her hand that made it tingle slightly. "A beautiful lady deserves to have a beautiful necklace right princess?" he said winking "and may I know the name of the handsome and generous man standing in front of me?" said Reane, watching with amusement as a slight blush appeared in his cheeks "my name is…" "Prince Trienth of the Demon Realm" growled a voice that Reane recognized as her Brothers. She turned quickly and saw that Raine was looking at Trienth, daggers in his eyes. "Reane get away from him quickly, he is a no good scoundrel, and he deserves to be exiled to the netherworlds" said Raine angrily, grabbing her arm and gripping it tightly, making her wince slightly in pain "ooh I'm shaking in my black boots" retaliated Trienth, grabbing Reane's other arm in defiance. Reane had never seen her brother so angry, it frightened her a little. "How did you enter here? Demons can't enter this realm". Growled Raine, Trienth grinned and pulled Reane back towards him "that's for me to know pretty boy" "and I really don't have time to play so I think I'll just be taking the princess and getting out of here" he added, scooping Reane up into his arms, he was strong for someone of his stature. Raine looked at him in disbelief and attempted to get Reane back but it was too late, Thrien was already running at breakneck speed. He ran through the crowded streets and vaulted over the wall of the castle. It was a magnificent jump, and one that a human could never dream of achieving. Reane wanted to scream but, at the same time she was having such an adrenaline rush she almost didn't want him to stop. _

_They flew through the air for what seemed like an age before they began falling, deep below she could see that behind the wall, was a black swirling vortex, she tensed slightly but Thrien squeezed her shoulders reassuringly. "relax, you're safe with me Princess, surely enough as soon as Thrien said that he sprouted Jet black wings and floated gently down onto a black pathway. However when she tried to get down Thrien held her fast "my apologies, but an angel cannot touch Demon soil, it will burn a hole in their feet, please bear with this until we get to the castle, you will be safe there, Reane looked at the ground and eventually looked up at Thrien, he was looking straight ahead as if preparing for some trial that he was about to undergo "may I at least know why you have taken me from the citadel?" this made Thrien look down at her. "All will be revealed to you when you get to the demon castle. I apologise that I had to do it this way, but the guards wouldn't let me through to you civilly and you are needed here. You are very important piece of the puzzle, and you will come to play your part very soon, don't worry, I won't allow any of the demons to hurt you; if they come near me they will do so at their own peril. "said Thrien reaasuringly. Reane was quite surprised with herself, surely she should be screaming and trying to escape his grasp but, she felt oddly comfortable with Thrien, it was as if … she had known him in another life, she looked at Thrien a confused expression entering her features. Thrien smiled and walked forward into the demon realm._

_Reane was instantly on edge as soon as they entered the demon realm, the demons were swirling around them, willing Thrien to turn her over to them, Thrien was unphased by this and more disturbingly he started laughing, his laugh turning from sweet to demonic in a matter of seconds. "You dare to challenge me you whelps?well what have you got to say for yourselves?" said Thrien his eyes glowing a deep crimson, "Ha you really think you're petty threats will phase us brother, if so you are deeply mistaken, how many times have I told you, the only reason father chose you to get the princess is because you are a half blood, I am ashamed to call you brother. But I can see the Princess is even more beautiful than the rumours portray her" said the Demon, moving to take her hand is his clawed one _


End file.
